The Chaos Control
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Sequel to Files. Discontinued due to lack of reader interest. Though some aspects may be used in later parts of 'Chaotic Power' or it's possible sequals.
1. GUN, School, and Robots

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to Files!

The Chaos Control

Part I. G.U.N., School, and Robots

Shadow stood uneasily in the room. He had been called, but for reasons unknown. He hovered uneasily by the door. Slowly it opened.

"Mr. Rose? Come in please. It's about your son. He's been fighting again," a small woman said, opening the door. The black furred hedgehog sighed and stepped forward, and came into the principal's office.

He did _not_ need this. He and Amy had told Chatrol a number of times not to get into fights. Adding to the fact the long dead Sonic came and talked to them last afternoon, proclaiming the end of the world was nigh, and the Arch Angel hedgehog was taking residence in the guest room had put Shadow's nerves on the edge.

Chatrol was unhurt, even having a small smile on, sitting on a chair and swinging his legs. A group of four human kids were sitting to the right, all in separate chairs, and bruised and battered.

Shadow shot a look at his son, and Chatrol immediately stopped swinging his legs and smiling. Chatrol, by birthright, was the strongest living being in the world, but that mattered little to the power of parents.

"What happened this time?" Shadow sighed. He hated this normalness, and had pleaded to Amy to just let him teach Chatrol. Amy retorted and said Chatrol needed to have as normal a childhood as possible. Shadow was still granted to teach his son fighting and Chaos moves though.

"I'm not entirely sure for one," the principal remarked. "Chatrol claims to have been protecting someone who these four were beating on. They have denied this. Plus the girl they were bullying does not appear to be on the school list. Her name was…"

"Hope Kintobar!" Chatrol said helpfully. The principal narrowed his eyes at the young hedgehog, then looked back over at Shadow.

"As you can see, we can not punish neither of the two parties, as this Hope Kintobar could very well exist. And these four do have a record of bullying. I'll let your judgment of what to do with your child, as will the parents of these children do," the principal continued.

_"He must have been a public speaker or something…hardly any one is this calm around me nowadays…Why did you have to stay dead Sonic?"_ Shadow thought. In the aftermath of Robotnik stepping down from world take overs, and actually putting his genius to good, a few more villains rose from those ashes.

With Knuckles finally settling down, with Rouge none the less, he had decided to remain on Angel Island with two children of six. Tails had eventually married Cream, and have one child of nearly four years old. Since the child is half "Ultimate Life Form Being", it is unsure of how she will grow later in life. Tails and Robotnik had actually founded a company together, called "Robo Co."

Amy, being the most capable of having a job, had gotten one and supported Shadow and Chatrol financially. Thus this meant Shadow had been thrust into the limelight, and found himself playing the hero.

The seven fakes Emeralds turned real were with Amy, Shadow, and Chatrol, and the original seven were with Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, and Robotnik.

Shadow nodded to the principal, and looked down at his son.

"Am I allowed to take him home?" Shadow asked. A nod later Shadow and Chatrol had disappeared in a Chaos Control.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arch Angel Metal Sonic knelt down on a large building calmly, a brown cloak on to help disguise himself some, and the oddest hat to cover his halo.

He blinked, and seem to slide straight through the ceiling, and landed in the hallway.

He strode past the doors expertly and calmly, then took a left, opened a door, and stepped through.

"What is it?" a voice asked from the mess of machines and other such.

"I wish to speak to Tails," Arch Angel Metal Sonic said. A pause, then Tails' head came out from the mess.

"Metal!" Tails shouted, looking quickly for a weapon. Ten years time, but instincts die hard.

"I'm not here to kill anyone…I don't do that anymore. Arch Angel Sonic asked me to get you and Robotnik. You will be needed at Amy and Shadow's house," Metal Sonic said simply.

"When?" Tails asked.

"Now," Arch Angel Metal Sonic said, turning around and heading out the door.

0000000000

A cloaked figure over stood the ruins of Eggman's Mystic Ruins base. He, for that is what we shall assume, bent down and his hand glowed, an eerie green glow.

A few pieces began to repiece together, forming an old robot of Robotnik's one that had never been fully completed, it lacked an A.I.

That matter not, for soon, Metal Sonic 2.0 was complete, and the green glow surrounded it. It turned on, and faced the one who repaired it.

"My Master…How may I serve you?" Metal Sonic 2.0 asked, bending down on one knee.

"Follow me, we still have more to awaken," the cloaked one laughed. The green glow surrounded him and the one he repaired, and they flew off, for the next target.

0000000000

"So we're all gathered here now…" Arch Angel Sonic grinned.

Amy, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Robotnik and Arch Angel Metal Sonic were gathered in the living room of Amy's and Shadow's house. In another room were the few children, Chaotrol, Amy and Shadow's son, nine, Café , Tails and Cream's daughter, four, Vert and Cappi, Knuckles and Rouge's son and daughter respectively, both six.

Arch Angel Sonic cleared his throat then turned towards the others.

"It has come to our attention that a new enemy has come up. Not one of these garden variety type like Shadow here was been fighting, but a very new, and very real one. We do not know his motives or really, who he might be. But he has acquired a tremendous amount of power, and I fear the worst," Sonic said, deadly serious.

Arch Angel Metal Sonic then continued, "Normally we are not allowed to warn, mortals, of these things, but it was to pressing. We felt as though we _must_ warn you. He may strike any minute, or wait another ten years. It seems that the Ultimate Life Forms will be needed." He turned his gaze to Shadow, Amy, and Tails.

"Wait…me? You want me to fight? But…it's been years since I've actually fought. I use machines," Tails said seeing that Metal Sonic's gaze locked unto his for an instant.

"There are only four life forms with the Ultimate Life Form data known. Whether your daughter received the full benefits or only part, we can not tell yet Tails, but battle will come, sooner or later, and all of you will be needed," Arch Angel Sonic explained.

"We will do whatever we can," Amy said, Shadow nodding vigorously in agreement.

"I know I can't do much, but I'll do anything asked of me," Cream spoke up.

"We're ready if you are," Knuckles said, and he and Rouge threw a few punches and kicks to emphasize the point.

Robotnik took longer to answer, not because he did not know what to say, but how.

"I have been tinkering with a few battle machines…I knew that even though they may be Ultimate Life Forms, they wouldn't be around forever…A few will increase the power we can use from the Chaos Emeralds, and I made a few battle suits as well to increase even more power," he finally said, grinning slightly.

"Then it's decided. Everyone, get ready," Arch Angel Sonic grinned.

0000000000

He had been beaten, disgraced, threatened, and persecuted. But his loyalty never wavered. One of the few survivors of Super Shadow's and Super Amy's attack on the main G.U.N. Base, he struggled to help rebuild the once proud organization. A few were loyal as well, and they formed the growing ranks of the soon to be reborn G.U.N.

He was the unofficial leader of the group. And he had a plan.

Get their hands on some Ultimate Life Form data and use it. His name was Richard Peterson, and he had one twisted plan for revenge.

The question was, where would they get the necessary data? Shadow, Amy, and Chatrol were out, as they were to powerful. Tails was a possibility, but he was well guarded. That left one last possibility. Tails' daughter, Café .

They would kidnap her tonight.

0000000000

At the Prower residence, everything seemed fine. Tails, Cream, and Café had returned without a hitch. Tails then made for the gym he had installed a while ago, now deciding it was a good time to break it in. Cream put Café to bed, then decided to see if her husband needed any help.

The one assassin who was under G.U.N. control quickly made his move. He was not to kill anyone, but he was the one best for this job. He could move quietly and do this effectively. He pulled out a place device, and placed it on the sleeping form of Café . As the two-tailed kitsune opened her eyes in surprise, a bubble appeared around her, a small one, and enabled the man to carry her easily out the window, and back to G.U.N. headquarters.

0000000000

The cloaked man from earlier stood in front of the dusty pod. The room was filled with technological machines, none of them active for over a decade. He pressed a few buttons on it, and Metal Sonic 2.0 stood at the ready, just in case.

The room came alive, activating the guard robot, who immediately stood up and declared, "Destroy all Eggman robots!"

"Silence!" the cloaked man shouted, his hand glowing green, and engulfing Omega. The robot's eye turned the same shade of green, and he bowed to the man.

"Yes Master. E-123 shall serve you," the robot said, pledging loyalty. The man smiled, then turned back to the pod. He flicked a switch, and it began to drain.

"Hello Shadow," the man grinned, as the Shadow cyborg came out from the pod, dropping to his knees and standing up.

"Shadow? Is that my name?" the hedgehog doppelganger asked.

"Indeed it is. Come, we have much to discuss," the man laughed, and led the Shadow duplicate out of the base, followed by Omega and Metal Sonic 2.0.

0000000000

Meanwhile, another G.U.N. search party, also under the control of Richard Peterson, had stumbled on a major find.

Ships, tons of them, with robots, turned off, but ready to use. The Eggman Fleet that never was. Nearly finished, it had been abandoned, and in all honestly on Robotnik's part, forgotten completely.

Now it had been rediscovered, and they were amazed.

It was found in a cold, mountainous region in the north, inhabited by no known people. The G.U.N. men were here, having detected a large energy source. It seems that the back-up power had been turned on, and the finishing touches were being put on the ships.

"Look at all of this…G.U.N. could control the world with this fleet," one man said to another.

"I know…Radio back to base immediately!" the second man shouted.

0000000000

Arch Angel Sonic held a Chaos Emerald in his hand, staring down unto it's smooth surface.

"Why can't I use these now? Do you have to be alive to harness this power?" Sonic wondered, placing the jewel back into it's holder. He then turned from the room and walked out, intending to find Shadow.

However he would not meet the real Shadow.

"Danger! Breach! Danger!" the alarm sounded throughout the house. Sonic opened his eyes wide and ran to find out what was the matter. An explosion suddenly sounded, and he moved faster.

"Sonic! Wait!" young Chatrol yelled, running up next to the blue blur. They sped down the hallway and saw, to their amazement, the Shadow Cyborg.

The Shadow duplicate was holding a strange gun in his hand, the nozzle giving off some sort of green smoke. The wall behind him had been destroyed, and he looked up at the two.

"I need the Chaos Emeralds," he growled, holding up the gun.

"Dad? What's wrong with you?" Chatrol whispered.

"Chatrol, that's not your dad. He's a robot," Arch Angel Sonic said quietly. Being an Arch Angel, he could tell who was real and such.

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow Cyborg shouted again, his finger against the trigger, ready to pull.

"You mean like this?" Chatrol smiled, pulling out a red Chaos Emerald.

"Exactly. Now give it here and tell me where the others are," The imposter said, holding his left hand out.

"I have two words for you. Chaos Control," Chatrol smiled. Giving off no tell-tale flash of light, he reappeared behind Shadow Cyborg, and landed two punches, sending him flying towards Arch Angel Sonic.

"Holy Light!" Arch Angel Sonic shouted. His halo glowed bright, the light collecting in his hands as he through it forward. It smacked right into Shadow Cyborg's gut, sending him down into the ground.

"I'm not beaten yet…" Shadow Cyborg said, standing up shakily. He turned in an arc, and fired right at Chatrol.

"Slow Down!" Chatrol shouted, holding up his Chaos Emerald. The air rippled as the chaos energy surged out, slowly down time for all except Chatrol, who easily moved out of the shots way, and dashed forward, going into a buzz saw and destroying the gun.

"Chaos Spear!" a new voice shouted. The real Shadow appeared from the hallway and fired the beam of chaos energy, a green Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Needed to contact Amy first," Shadow explained to Sonic about his lateness. He then turned his attention back to his doppelganger, who was standing up shakily again.

"Who are you?" the two Shadow's asked at the same.

"You're an imposter! I'm here for the Chaos Emeralds so I can restored my memories and defeat you!" the Shadow Cyborg shouted.

"I beg to differ. I'm the real thing. Chatrol!" Shadow shouted, throwing his Chaos Emerald over the head of his counterpart, and his son grabbed the gem easily.

"Alright. I don't know who you are, but you can't copy my dad! He's the coolest!" Chatrol shouted. He wielded the two Chaos Emeralds, one in each hand. "Now you'll see why I'm the strongest being alive! Chaos Sword!"

The Chaos Emeralds glowed, and in his right hand, a sword made of Chaos Energy appeared, the two Chaos Emeralds disappearing.

The Shadow Cyborg eyed the three in the hallway nervously. He was outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched.

Chatrol let out a battle cry and charged his father's fake. The Shadow Cyborg jumped with amazing prowess, and landed behind the young hedgehog.

"You win for now!" he shouted, then started to run off.

"After him!" Shadow shouted, running forward, followed by Chatrol and Arch Angel Sonic.

"You will be doing no such thing," a new voice said suddenly. They all paused, and turned to see the new voice.

The cloaked man we know from earlier stood their, a jewel in his hand. It resembled a Chaos Emerald, but it was black.

"I hold here the unknown eighth Chaos Emerald, or fifteenth since seven new ones had been made. It grants one many powers. The power to control machines for instance, to bring those once dead back to life, to build anything from your mind's creation, or even defeat the legendary Chosen One," the man laughed. He then stepped aside, and Metal Sonic stood behind him. The halo was gone, and the eerie green glow was in his eyes.

"Metal!" Arch Angel Sonic shouted, dashing forward.

"Metal does not exist any more. He is only my mindless servant," the man laughed.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Sonic demanded.

"My name is Julian…Julian Kintobar. And this just my start for world conquest," the man laughed, putting the hood of his cloak back.

He had red hair, combed and smooth. His eyes were a piercing blue, and he wore an evil smile.

"As for you 'Arch Angel' Sonic. What will happen to someone who dies twice?" Julian smiled, holding up the black Chaos Emerald. It glowed the green glow, enveloping Arch Angel Sonic.

Then the glow stopped, and Arch Angel Sonic was no more. Sonic was alive again, and found himself face to face with Metal Sonic once again.

"Now Metal Sonic. Destroy Sonic," Julian said, pointing to the fastest thing alive.

"As you wish Master," Metal Sonic droned, and blasted forward, missiles ready to fire.

A.N. Alright, how did you people like it? This is just the first part, and I'm trying for a long fic, with parts about this long. So Metal Sonic and Sonic have been revived, this strange man is controlling old Eggman robots in an attempt to rule the world. Those of you who know the comics some, should know where the name 'Kintobar' comes from. Kudos to the first person who can guess Julian's motives and relatives.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

Super-Hyper-Ultra-Solar-?

Turbo-Titan-?

This is just a power scale thing I've been working on for my fics here. The Turbo one is only for the Chosen One or someone with the Chosen One's blood, so only Tails and Café . Expect to see Turbo Tails again, as for this unknown one for Chatrol, the strongest, though not fastest, thing alive. Yet…Ahhh, foreshadowing. Or using a mallet, one or the other.


	2. Legend of the Super Emeralds

The Chaos Control

Part II Legend of the Super Emeralds

Metal Sonic blasted forward, the missiles launching from his hand, point blank at Sonic. They exploded in a fiery dance, Julian raising his cloak, protecting himself. Shadow and Chatrol stared in shock as Sonic came flying out of the fire and landed with a thud, standing up slowly.

"Guys…Get the other Chaos Emeralds and anything else you need and get out here. Get Amy, get the others and find a safe spot. I bet Robottnik has one somewhere. I'll deal with Metal and this guy," Sonic whispered to the other two hedgehogs.

"At least take one of our Chaos Emeralds Sonic!" Shadow said.

"No sorry…I don't want them to get their hands on it. Now go! Hurry!" Sonic shouted, bringing his arms up and blocking a kick from Metal Sonic.

"Come on Chatrol!" Shadow shouted, grabbing his son. They both Chaos Controlled and disappeared.

"Looks like it's just us," Sonic grinned, eyeing the brainwashed Metal Sonic.

"Destroy Sonic," Metal chimed, and blasted forward again, his right arm pulled back for a punch.

"Come on Metal!" Sonic shouted, jumping to the side and avoiding his metal doppelganger's blow. "I know you're in there somewhere! Fight it!"

Metal Sonic replied with a kick in the gut, sending Sonic through the wall and into the outside.

"Hah! You can not hope to penetrate the power of my Emerald Sonic! Soon, I'll have completed what my father could not have," Julian laughed.

"Your father? That must mean…" Sonic grinned, a realization dawning over him. "You're Robottnik's son?"

"Yes. He is my father. But he spurned me when I refused to follow in his footsteps. I wanted to rule the world, but not through these machines," Julian replied, staring at Sonic. Metal Sonic stood to the side, waiting for orders.

"Then why are you using your dad's old machines?" Sonic asked.

"It'll be a cruel twist of irony when I destroy him with his own creations. And besides, I have begun to realize why my father was so interested in robots," Julian explained. "Metal…Capture him! But do not kill him! I realize we can use him to test the new machine."

Sonic grimaced as Metal boosted forward once again, his robotic head slamming into Sonic's gut. Sonic was thrown across the street and hit a light pole.

Sonic coughed, blood coming up.

"Well what do you know…I am alive," he commented, then passed out.

0000000000

Shadow, Chatrol, and Amy raced down the road, their Air Shoes giving them a boost to almost match Sonic's speed.

"We'll head to Tails and Cream's house first! They're closes. Then we'll get Knuckles, Rouge, and their kids," Amy shouted over the wind they were making.

"I'll head to Robottnik and get him!" Shadow shouted. Amy nodded.

Amy and Chatrol turned one way, while Shadow went the other.

First we shall follow Amy and her son.

0000000000

Tails was frantic.

In the middle of the night, Café had been kidnapped. He had searched the whole house at least fifteen times. Cream was searching the neighborhood for any signs. Tails had even sent off a small robotic bird that was designed to find people. It had yet to return.

When he heard the doorbell, he flew as fast as he could and opened the door, finding Amy and Chatrol there.

"No time to explain! Get Cream and Café! We need to get out of here!" Amy shouted.

"Café was kidnapped!" Tails shouted.

"What? No way!" Chatrol shouted.

"We can look for her later Tails! Right now we need to leave!" Amy shouted. Just then Cream came back to the house, tired from her flying.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the frantic looks of her husband and best friend.

"We can explain later! Just come with us!" Amy yelled, holding out her hand.

Cream nodded, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Tails. Café isn't here anymore. We won't do her any good staying her when in danger," Cream said, looking at the kitsune.

Tails sighed. "You're right Cream. Let's go."

The four headed off to Robottnik's place, in order to gather with Shadow and the genius himself there.

0000000000

Shadow Chaos Controlled into the building, not wanting to deal with the guards and other such.

"Ivo! We have a problem!" Shadow shouted, appearing in the genius' main room. The former villain appeared out from another room.

"What is the problem? Are the fake Emeralds running the city going haywire or something?" Ivo Robottnik asked.

"Bigger. Someone has a new Chaos Emerald and he's using it to control your machines. He also used to bring back Sonic and Metal Sonic from the dead. Sonic was fighting them and told us to leave," Shadow explained.

"Brought them back from the dead? A Chaos Emerald alone can't do that! You and Amy only received a wish when all fourteen of them were gathered," Ivo mused.

"Well that's what happened," Shadow said. "Sonic thought you would have a safe house somewhere."

Robottnik smiled. "Now what kind of former evil genius would I be if I didn't?"

0000000000

Sonic opened his eyes slightly. He was bruised, beaten, and tired, but he fought the exhaustion and looked around him. He appeared to be in a glass tube of some sorts. Julian. Omega, the Shadow Cyborg, Metal Sonic, and Metal Sonic 2.0 all stood in front of him.

"Good. You're awake. Now I can test the machine," Julian smiled.

"What machine?" Sonic asked, attempting to stand up but failed.

"My father's final invention. He never finished it, but with this," Julian began, holding up the black jewel. "I can complete it!" the jewel glowed and he placed it on a small panel. Suddenly the machine and the tube Sonic was in started to glow.

"This is the Robotizer Sonic. Soon all your pain will go away," Julian laughed, pressing a button on the machine.

Sonic's eyes opened wide in fear, and then nothing, but a blinding flash of light.

0000000000

Richard Peterson was a tall man, with quick, almost thoughtful brown eyes. He wasn't a genius like Robottnik or Tails, but he knew strategy. He was smart enough to plan, to think before one acted.

When he first heard of the large fleet being found, his first order was to find the control mechanism, and to scan it for any bugs, or ways of controlling it from the outside.

They had found the control ship, a monster of ship that the crew had mistaken for part of a mountain from the distance. No bugs were found, and it was only independently controlled from there.

He was flying to the mountains now, to take command of the fleet, and rebuild G.U.N., stronger then ever. The capturing of Tails' daughter Café had gone smoothly, and she was bringing brought along with the others to the ships, in order to get what they needed from her.

Their plans were going smoothly, and soon they would take the world by storm.

Not even Shadow would be able to stop them.

What a cruel irony G.U.N. would soon befall.

0000000000

It was only a few minutes after Julian's attack on Shadow and Amy's house. A black limousine pulled up.

The door open and a woman stepped out. She stood tall, six feet, zero inches. She had messy blonde hair that fell about her shoulders. She wore a white lab coat, sunglasses covering her eyes. She knelt down with a small machine, testing the blood upon the ground.

"It's still good," the woman smiled, collecting a sample and getting back into the limo. The door closed and it pulled off, they having gotten what they needed.

0000000000

Nate Morgan was looking over a book when Shadow showed up.

Nate was a small, dark man of great intelligence. However, his smarts lied in ancient lore and more importantly, the Chaos Emeralds. The others had gone off with Robottnik to get Knuckles, Rouge, and their kids, then head for the safe house. Shadow had business with Nate first, intending to find out what he could from this man about the black Emerald used to bring Sonic and Metal Sonic back to life.

"Hello Morgan," Shadow said, walking forward.

"Hello Shadow. What do you need to know?" Morgan asked, placing the book down and turning around in his chair.

Morgan's house was small, only two rooms excluding the lavatory. The main room was filled with books. Books on shelves, piled high, and dusty.

"I need to know about the black Chaos Emerald," Shadow explained.

Morgan gave it some thought, then rolled his chair across the dusty floor. His fingers flew across a shelf, then pulled one out. He flipped through it, and then found what he was looking for.

"No such thing as a black Chaos Emerald. Either you're dealing with fake…or…The Super Emeralds have returned," Morgan said. His voice was a little scratchy, and he sounded as though he hadn't spoken in days.

"A Super Emerald?" Shadow wondered, his interest rising.

"Yes. Legend says there are seven of them. Each more powerful then all seven Chaos Emeralds combined. All seven have different powers on top of that. For example, the black one can bring those back from the dead and control anything artificial," Morgan said, tapping his finger on the book.

"What about the others?" Shadow asked, walking forward slowly, as not to disturb to much dust.

"They will be scattered about the world, much like the Chaos Emeralds do. If they have been found then theirs one of two possibilities," Morgan said, his eyes glancing done at the book.

"What are they?" Shadow asked, standing in front of the man.

"The worst possibility is that the Chaos Creatures are returning to Earth. It is said the Super Emeralds will appear to give the people of Earth a chance. The second possibility is that they might just be incredibly hard to find, and we have nothing to worry about," Morgan said, handing Shadow the book, "You may need this."

"I hope it's the second one," Shadow said, turning around. "If you want to come with me, I'll be more then happy to bring you. You may be in danger."

"The book you hold now is the only book in existence with knowledge about the Super Emeralds. Take care of it. And do not worry about me," Morgan smiled. Shadow smiled as well, knowing that Morgan was repaying his debt finally. Shadow gave a small salute and headed for the door.

As the hedgehog's hand was on the doorknob, Morgan's voice rose up once more, "Shadow, the Master Emerald will not be able to control the power of the fourteen Chaos Emeralds or the seven Super Emeralds. Do not attempt it, for if the Chaos Creatures are real, the Master Emerald will be the only thing that can save us."

"Thank you for telling me Nate. I hope we meet again," Shadow said, opening the door and stepping outside.

0000000000

"Shadow went to see who again?" Tails asked, as they were in a plane built by Tails and Eggman heading for Angel Island to get the Master Emerald guardians.

"Nate Morgan. He has an extensive knowledge about the Chaos Emeralds and such. I told you about him before," Amy sighed.

"Oh yah. But why?" Tails wondered. He sat in the pilot's seat, but the plane was on autopilot for now.

Amy frowned, looking down at the seven Chaos Emeralds in her lap, ready to use if need be. "Shadow wanted to find out about that black emerald. Morgan would be the man to turn to."

"And how did you meet this guy?" Tails questioned, Angel Island coming in sight.

"Remember when Robottnik finally stepped down from world conquest and a bunch of other villains came around? Nate was the target for one of them. Shadow saved his life, and Nate's felt indebted to him ever since. He'll give us any information on the emeralds we ask for. Heck, we even offered to let him move in with us, but we wants to stay at his own house for some reason," Amy answered. The plane changed to hover mode, and they landed on Angel Island.

"You stay with the plane. Cream and I shall go get Knuckles, Rouge, and their kids. Make sure Chatrol doesn't get any ideas," Amy said, picking up two of her Chaos Emeralds, one in each hand, and left the rest on her seat.

"Be careful," Tails said. Amy nodded.

Soon the pink hedgehog and rabbit returned with the four inhabitants of Angel Island. Knuckles turned the Master Emerald back into it's regular size and placed it somewhere safe in the plane.

"We're all ready," Amy said, returning to the passenger seat. Tails nodded and took off, heading to the safe house.

0000000000

Sonic was gone when the Robotsizer had finished with him. In his place stood Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic was mostly blue, and had red, robotic eyes. Yellow armor was around his blue metal body, on his legs, shoulders, and main body. His feet were red, more yellow armor arching over it. He stood in the tube, as a green glow hissed into it.

Mecha Sonic's eyes turned green briefly, then returned to it's red color.

"I am Mecha Sonic. What is your bidding Master?" Mecha Sonic said, in a cold, harsh, robotic voice.

"Excellent. Go with Metal Sonic and head to this location," Julian said, downloading the specified location into Mecha Sonic's memory. "There you will find G.U.N. members. Unleash the cyborgs, and let them deal with G.U.N. Once G.U.N. is gone there, secure the fleet for myself. Give them a change to pledge loyalty. If they do, throw them in the prison until I get there to Robotsize them."

"As you wish," Mecha and Metal Sonic said. The tube slid open, and they flew off, heading for the mountains in which the Eggman fleet that never was, was hiding.

0000000000

A.N. Part II! So how do you people like this? I only got one review….

kdizz, You are correct! Julian is Robottnik's relative, or to be more exact, his illegitimate son. Glad you like it. I'm looking forward to another review.

As for you others, review please? It'll really make my day.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	3. Pleading

Part III of The Chaos Control

Pleading

"He said his name was Julian Kintobar," Shadow finished, retelling his story of what happened at his and Amy's house to everyone. They had listened intently, and then Shadow told them what he had learned about the Super Emeralds, and Tails took the book to look over it.

They were in one room of the safe house, an old base of Eggman's hidden in the desert, mostly underground. The current room was fairly bare, a few chairs, and a computer screen encompassed the furniture. Thirteen of the Chaos Emeralds were in a pile in a corner. The Master Emerald lay in another, carefully propped up by one of the chairs. Ivo sat in another chair, and Cappi sat in the last, looking at her mother and brother who were staring at the Chaos Emeralds with glee in their eyes.

The last Chaos Emerald, a green one, was in Shadow's right hand.

"Surely not. Are you sure? His name was 'Julian Kintobar'?" Robotnik asked, looking over at Shadow.

"I'm sure," Shadow said, wondering what Ivo was hiding.

Ivo sighed, and stroked his graying mustache slightly, "Then I fear, that he is my son."

"Son? You had a kid?" Amy asked.

"Well yes. I wanted someone to carry on in my footsteps. But he did not seem interested in machines. He would study anything else but them…I disowned him," Robotnik explained.

"Who's the mother?" Tails wondered, looking at the former evil genius.

Ivo smiled, savoring the memory for a second. "The most beautiful woman I ever knew. She was a genius as well."

"What happened to her?" Amy asked tentively.

Robotnik sighed, looking at them. "She died in childbirth. No one had known I was the father. I had him kidnapped and raised him. Then he left when he turned sixteen, claiming he was tired of me and anything associated with me."

"Why didn't we ever know of him? I would have thought you'd have used him against us," Tails said, looking up.

"I wanted him to remain safe. I didn't want him going in over his head. He was…'Plan B', if you will," Ivo explained.

"Where would he hide?" Shadow asked, speaking up again. He turned to the scientist. His right hand clutched a green Chaos Emerald.

Ivo frowned, thinking back. After a few minutes, he answered, "Most likely my secret base. It had all of my most powerful inventions, most not finished. I can give you the coordinates."

"Good. We have the fourteen Chaos Emeralds. I'll take care of the robots, and get that Super Emerald from Julian," Shadow said, turning to get the other Emeralds.

"Hold it! You're _not_ going alone!" Amy yelled, grabbing her husband's arm and turning him around.

Shadow grinned, looking into Amy's eyes. "And you think they can keep control of Chatrol? Who's going to watch him?"

"I want to come too! I'm strong, I can help!" Chatrol shouted, jumping up and down.

"He does know how to fight, and you did teach him Shadow. After all, 'Power is enriched by the heart'. I bet we'll be even better fighting as a family," Amy smiled, poking Shadow's chest.

"I could go Turbo and probably beat them by myself…" Tails volunteered.

"No Tails. You could only stay Turbo for about five minutes. We can't risk it," Knuckles pointed out, speaking up. Rouge and Vert were by the other Chaos Emeralds, looking at them eagerly.

"Fine. We'll go together," Shadow said to Amy and Chatrol. After some protest from Rouge and her son, they got all fourteen Chaos Emeralds assembled.

"Good luck!" everyone shouted to the hedgehogs as they ran off, going down the hallway, and through the gateway into the desert, waiting until they reached the place where Julian would most likely be to use the Emeralds.

0000000000

Mecha and Metal Sonic stood, looking over the Eggman Fleet that never was. G.U.N. had finally brought most of it's forces there, and they were manning the main ship. The two mind-controlled robots made their way down stealthily, and got into a smaller ship.

Entering the correct code, they entered through, to find pod after pod of Shadow cyborgs.

"Time to activate them," Metal Sonic hissed, entering the correct code unto an outstretched keyboard. The liquid in the capsules drained, and the Shadow cyborgs came out, falling to the ground.

Mecha Sonic pulled out something that looked like a remote and pressed a few buttons on it. The Shadow cyborg's eyes flashed red for a second, and they marched out of the ship, looking for the G.U.N. members.

"Stage Two is underway Master," Mecha Sonic said roughly, speaking via wireless link to Julian Kintobar.

"Excellent. Make sure they get all of them. We're almost done here," Julian laughed.

Back where Julian was, they had finished removing the Robotizer and placing it in a ship for flight, where Julian, Omega-123, and Metal Sonic 2.0 would soon join the Sonics, and take command of the fleet, and Robotize the hapless G.U.N. members.

However, an unknown problem was presented to them. Café, Tails and Cream's daughter, who may have been young, but a certain, clear Super Emerald, would have a strange affect on her.

0000000000

Richard Peterson looked in the device that held the half Ultimate Life Form called Café. He placed it down slowly and stepped back, a few scientists stepping forward, in order to examine her.

Just then, several Shadow cyborgs had burst through the one door, looking at the scientists and Peterson.

Speaking at the same time, the Shadow cyborgs said this, "Surrender and be captured, or fight and be destroyed."

Peterson had already ducked behind the counter and was moving slowly to a safer spot, his handgun drawn and ready. The scientists threw up their hands in defeat, and were led off by two Shadow cyborgs. The rest fanned out, looking for Peterson.

One paused, looking at Café, who was beating against the walls of her prison wildly to escape. It raised it's hand and hit the device hard, shattering it.

The Shadow cyborg then made to capture the three-year old Café, but she flew upwards with her two tails inherited from her father and hurried off, flying far faster then she could walk.

Quickly making it to the outside, she fell to the ground and caught her breath.

"Why are these Shadows attacking me?" Café wondered, her high voice not fazing the Shadow cyborgs coming after the small kitsune.

She stumbled backwards, running for the moment, but falling every now and then. The Shadow cyborgs then left, leaving one to handle what seemed like an easy procedure of capturing the child.

Café ran still, and then stumbled by a small hill, tripping over a small mound. She turned around, a glint had caught her eye.

Looking her feet, she saw a shine of something clear. Brushing it away quickly, the clear Super Emerald shone at her feet. Hastily, the Shadow cyborg after her pulled out his fake Emerald, just in case.

It never stood a chance.

The Super Emerald shined, bathing Café and transforming her, not just power and attitude wise, but age wise.

Café's eyes grew wide, as she began to age. A change came over her as she got older, quickly accelerating to what would be assumed twenty. However, she was not Café anymore.

The, for lack of a better word, possessed Café stared at the Shadow cyborg, a grin her eyes. The clear Super Emerald had disappeared, presumably into her body, like when going into Super Form and such.

The Shadow cyborg charged, wielding his massed produced, fake Chaos Emerald with downloaded ease.

The possessed Café merely disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind the Shadow cyborg and punching straight through it's living and metal parts.

The Shadow cyborg slumped down, easily defeated.

"Heh…Hear me world, Umbra is back, and not even Turbo can stop me this time!" the possessed Café cackled, and flew upwards, leaving the Shadow cyborgs and G.U.N. alone for now.

0000000000

Shadow, Amy, and Chatrol raced on the desert, intent on finding Kintobar's base. Their Air Shoes allowed them to float over the sand, giving them a relatively quiet run. Together they held the fourteen Chaos Emeralds, ready to use when they found the villain.

"Remember, a Super Emerald is more powerful then seven Chaos Emeralds, so we'll need to be careful. We've been able to get Hyper form down pat, but we haven't tried it all three of us at the same time," Shadow reminded, nearing their destination. They had passed the first landmark Ivo told them off.

"We'll be fine Shadow. How are you holding up Chatrol?" Amy asked. Shadow was in the lead, followed by Chatrol who was trying to speed past his father, and then Amy in rear. True, while Amy was still faster then her son, mother's feelings told her to keep an eye on him.

"Fine!" Chatrol yelled backed. Their Air Shoes were on full blast, only a very light hiss was heard from them.

"Found it! Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, blasting forward to some rock. It was the size of a small boulder, but with what Ivo told them, it was far from that.

"Come on now! Grab hands!" Amy yelled. The family of hedgies grabbed hands and all in unison, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The Chaos Energy swirled around them, and to any causal observer, they seemed to simply wink from site.

Julian Kintobar stepped aboard the ship, the Robotosizer safely aboard with him. Metal Sonic 2.0, and Omega were about to get on when three hedgehogs appeared in the room, all fourteen Chaos Emeralds revolving around them.

"Get them!" Julian bellowed, wielding his Super Emerald. Omega and Metal Sonic 2.0 seemed to gain strength, an erry green glow surrounding them.

Shadow, Chatrol, and Amy all smiled. Suddenly, they elevated into their Super Forms, the Chaos Emeralds disappearing into them.

"Now into Hyper Form!" Shadow shouted. They concentrated. Omega and Metal Sonic 2.0 wavering, not sure whether they should attack.

"I said get them!" Julian roared, thrusting his Super Emerald forward.

"Omega shall obey!" E-123 shouted, racing forward, guns at the ready.

Metal Sonic 2.0 showed up behind him, racing forward with his superior speed, finger missiles at the ready.

They were much to slow.

Working together, the three hedgehogs soon became their powerful Hyper forms. The three white hedgehogs soon flew downwards at the metal beings, energy surrounding him.

Amy blasted through Metal Sonic 2.0, turning him into scrap metal from the pure energy she was unleashing. Chatrol flew towards Julian, his fur glowing slightly more then his parents.

Shadow was not quite as lucky. Omega's lack of Metal Sonic's 2.0 speed had saved him. It gave him just enough time to react and fires a wave of missiles at the hedgehog.

Hyper Shadow bounded upwards, making a shield to fend of the missiles, then bounded off the wall, shooting towards Omega once more.

"Déjà vu…" Hyper Shadow muttered, his hand going forward, charging with a Chaos Spear.

Omega surprised him again, firing into the ground and bounding upwards, launching himself over Hyper Shadow.

"Damn it!" Hyper Shadow cursed, doing an one eighty and looking around again.

"Need help?" Hyper Amy wondered, flying down next to her husband.

"Got it!" Hyper Chatrol shouted. The two hedgehogs turned around and looked over at their son, who was holding up the black Super Emerald triumphantly. Julian couldn't be seen, but suddenly, the ship was activating, blasting off.

"Should we follow him?" Hyper Amy wondered, watching the ship.

"No…we can't fly that fast. But we'll find Sonic," Hyper Shadow said. All three hedgehogs dropped their Hyper Forms, and deelevated down to their normal forms.

"What has happened to Omega?" the robot wondered, looking at the hedgehogs. "Did you three free me from that Emerald's control?" the robot pointed towards the Super Emerald in Chatrol's right hand.

"I guess we did," Amy said. "Hey…that means Metal Sonic is free to! He'll be sure to save Sonic!"

"You're right. What do we do about him though?" Shadow wondered, looking over at Omega.

"Can we keep him?" Chatrol wondered. He had Chaos Controlled over to Omega, and the robot was launching the young hedgehog in the air, and then grabbing him and repeating the process.

Shadow sighed and looked at his wife. "I guess we bring him back with us. With the Super Emerald, we can probably just Chaos Control back to the base."

"Of course. Chatrol! Omega! Get over here and we'll head back to the base to plan our next move!" Amy shouted.

0000000000

Tails was intently studying the book Shadow had gotten from Nate. Surprisingly, it was written in English. Tails guessed Nate Morgan had copied it from the original. Though Shadow had been told this was the only thing that told of the Super Emeralds. Was the original lost, or destroyed?

Tails didn't dwell on this, and was looking at the book. He stopped suddenly, looking over at Cream, who was starting to cry.

Tails frowned. Cream had taken it well when Café had been kidnapped earlier, but now, with nothing to do, she was beginning to break down.

He got up to comfort his wife, but Rouge shooed him back to the book, and took Café up and led her to another room, with a leaving comment of, "You need to study that book! And get Knuckles there to help you!"

Knuckles sighed and got up, leaving his post from in front of the Master Emerald and walked over to Tails.

Robotnik was yet in another room, playing against Knuckle's and Rouge's kids in a video game he had at the base. Tails and Knuckles were still in the same bare room.

"You know…" Tails began, looking at the picture of the Master Emerald in the book. "Why don't we ask the Master Emerald? It talked to us when we had to fight Chaos…And…where is Tikal and Chaos?"

"Last I heard they were in the jungle. Something about finding a new village to protect. And as for asking the Master Emerald…what do you think I've been doing for the past hour?" Knuckles said, looking over at Tails.

"Oh…Has it talked at all since Chaos?" Tails wondered.

"Not a peep…And that was the first time I heard it talked. In fact, I checked the ruins at the temple, and nothing points to it talking ever," Knuckles sighed.

0000000000

Umbra flew above the desert. To her left she sensed the Chaos Emeralds, but to her right, she could sense the Master Emerald, and something else.

Umbra growled, her eyes snapping over, and starting flying towards where the Master Emerald was found, "Turbo…"

Robotnik's safe house, where Tails and the others were at now, was soon the location of Umbra's as well. You couldn't tell where it was, but that didn't bother Umbra. Homing in on the Master Emerald's energy, she slammed into the ground, blasting through it with incredible power.

Tails and Knuckles leaped, surprised as Umbra came crashing into the room, dust and dirt billowing after her.

As the dust cleared, Umbra shook herself clean, and looked at the two heroes.

"Café!" Tails yelled shocked.

"Turbo!" Umbra said, hate in her voice. She flew forward and incredible speeds and slammed into Tails, whacking him into a wall, close to the Master Emerald. Her hand was like an iron grip around Tails' throat.

"You're going down!" Knuckles bellowed, swinging his fists and charging at Umbra. He dashed forward, but Umbra let off a blast of Chaos Energy from her Super Emerald backwards, sending the echidna into the other wall, sending him unconscious while making a dent in the wall.

Tails gasped for air, his windpipe being slowly crushed. His eyes darted to the doors, and to the Master Emerald. He wondered if anyone heard the crashes, or if these walls and doors were sound proof.

His hand grabbed for the Master Emerald.

"_Please,"_ Tails thought, pleading to the green surface, "_I need help…"_

His world was turning black.

000000000

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

Please review.


	4. Spirits Within, Tails’ Dilemma

Part IV of The Chaos Control

Spirits Within, Tails' Dilemma

Metal Sonic shook his head, a realization coming over him.

"I'm…I'm freed…" Metal Sonic muttered. He looked around at where he was, remembering everything that happened when he had been brainwashed.

"Sonic!" he shouted, looking for his robotosized partner. He flew upwards, and spotted Mecha Sonic.

Metal Sonic flew down and stood in front of Mecha Sonic. "Sonic…can you hear me?"

"I am Mecha Sonic. Awaiting orders," Mecha Sonic chimed.

"Oh no…This is not good…I'll need to find the others. Come Sonic!" Metal shouted, flying upwards. Mecha followed him and the two headed off, using Metal Sonic's ability to sense the Chaos Emeralds as a guide.

The device that controlled the Shadow cyborgs lay forgotten where Metal Sonic had dropped it.

0000000000

Richard Peterson had ducked into a ventilator shaft on the ship, barely avoiding the Shadow cyborgs. He was making his way slowly and quietly to the main room of the control ship.

Julian had gotten to the ship, and because of the orders earlier, the Shadow cyborgs let him go.

The first Shadow Cyborg, who shall now be known Shadow C, was not under control of the device, for reasons unknown.

"Kintobar…What is with all these copies of me? First I see the one guarding the Chaos Emeralds, and now these. Am I a cyborg too?" Shadow C wondered, observing his copies who were moving about.

"Of course not," Julian lied, "You're the original. Now, I have a mission for you…I need you to find another Super Emerald so I can power the Robotosizer."

"Of course. Then will you tell me about my past?" Shadow C wondered.

"Certainly. You will learn all, in good time," Julian smiled. Shadow C nodded, and ran off.

"Sigh…losing the Super Emerald was not planned…Oh well…I'll be on track soon here," Julian Kintobar muttered. He then told the Shadow cyborgs to find the control device, and they obeyed.

0000000000

Tails reached for the surface of the Master Emerald. He was losing oxygen fast. Knuckles was out, and it seemed as though no one had heard them.

His fingers brushed the surface.

Energy leaped across the Master Emerald, flying into Tails. Umbra let out a shriek of pain and stumbled backwards, clutching her hand, which was smoking slightly.

Tails began to glow, the same green as the Master Emerald. He floated upwards, the Master Emerald did so as well.

A blinding flash of light came forth, and both the Master Emerald and Tails disappeared. Replaced, stood Turbo, the Legendary Chosen One.

"Umbra, Umbra, Umbra…Nice to meet you again," Turbo smiled, floating downwards. He looked a lot like Tails, a large flowing blue cape hung around his neck, he was slightly taller, his hair slightly rumpled more though. His eyes were now the green of the Master Emerald, and he even had the two tails.

"I told you I would be back," Umbra hissed, standing tall.

"And I told you I would be back to stop you. Though it seems we have run into a bit of a snag…You're possessing the body of Tails daughter," Turbo said, staring at Umbra.

"So? You're possessing that person," Umbra retorted.

"No I'm not. Tails _is_ me…Tails is the reincarnation of myself. The Master Emerald was able to bring the first Legendary out, the one who destroyed you," Turbo smiled. "After all, I did create the Master Emerald, and the Super Emeralds."

"And locked me away in one of them too," Umbra snarled, flying upwards to attack Turbo.

"Sorry bout this," Turbo grinned, bringing his hand up. A sudden flash of light erupted from it, bathing Umbra.

Umbra let out a shriek of pain, the Super Emerald leaving her body, and Café was soon turned to normal. Turbo grabbed the wailing child, and shushed her.

"It's okay. Your father will be here soon," Turbo said. Turbo closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, the eyes were still green, but it was Tails.

"Café…" Tails smiled, holding his daughter, who was beginning to quiet down. "Daddy's here…Let's go see Mommy."

A sudden flash, and Amy, Chatrol, Shadow, and Omega suddenly appeared in the room. They looked over at the unconscious Knuckles, the large hole in the ceiling, and the now green eyed Tails who was holding his daughter.

"Okay…What did we miss?" Amy wondered.

"Hey! Another Super Emerald!" Chatrol shouted, pointing to the clear Super Emerald holding Umbra's spirit.

"Don't touch it! And who's that?" Tails shouted suddenly, causing Café too start crying again. His question was directed at Omega

"Again…" Amy said, looking around. "What happened? And that's Omega. He was being controlled by Julian. He's free now. We got the Super Emerald from him."

Tails sighed. "Get the others, and someone help Knuckles. Then I'll explain," Tails promised.

After everyone was gathered, in a new room of course, and the hole was being repaired, Tails began his explanation.

"Turbo is an old, ancient warrior from thousands of years ago. He was the Chosen One, and with his power, he created the Master Emerald and the Super Emeralds.

"Umbra was another kitsune from Turbo's tribe, and she grew jealous of his power. She stole the Super Emeralds to use them against him, but Turbo still beat her, and locked her spirit in one of the gems she had tried so hard to control. The battle had caused a rift in the dimensions, and Chaos Creatures came forth. Turbo fought against them, already weakened by his fight with Umbra. He won, but the battle had hit Turbo harder then he had thought. He made a copy of his spirit and placed it in the Master Emerald, and then, he was gone.

"Though the legends say the Chosen One can not completely die until he has completed his true purpose. So Turbo was reborn throughout the years in different forms. Then, it came to me. He chose me to be his next form. We…bonded, in a way. We became one. When I had used the Chaos Emeralds, I ascended into the Turbo form and power," Tails explained.

The others looked at Tails, unsure of what to say.

"So, when did you two do this bonding thing?" Knuckles finally asked, a bandage around his head and arms.

"When I was first…born…I was chosen by Turbo it seems. I don't honestly know, and I didn't even know Turbo was here with me until I used the Chaos Emeralds. It was then I knew," Tails answered, giving a sigh and looking around.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Amy wondered.

"He told me…" Cream spoke up, "Before he asked me to marry him…He told me what he knew, what he was scared about…He thinks that the real him is suppose to be evil, and that he's only good because of Turbo's influence."

Tails nodded in agreement, "When I had the power of Turbo, I felt…different. Rage had boiled up within me…It was only because I was trying to stop Metal Sonic from his goal of killing my friends was I able to stop from going insane…"

"Then why did you volunteer to go after Julian yourself?" Shadow asked, walking forward to get closer.

"I…I…" Tails stuttered, "I needed to know if I would be able to defeat my own demons."

"Then follow me. We'll find out," Shadow said, turning around and making his way to the Chaos Emeralds. Everyone stared at him, and Tails stood up and followed the first Ultimate Life.

Shadow gathered up the fourteen Chaos Emeralds and brought them into yet another room, and Tails followed as well.

"What are you planning on doing?" Rouge wondered, as Shadow turned around to close the door.

"I have experience fighting inner demons. I'm going to help Tails fight his," he answered, closing the door.

0000000000

Tails stared at the surface of the Chaos Emeralds, which were blazing with power being close to the Chosen One. Shadow stood a few steps behind him, waiting.

"Go Tails," Shadow spoke up. Tails gulped nervously, and stepped forward, pressing his hand against the surfaces of the Chaos Emeralds.

At once they started to glow even brighter, the wild light dancing around. One by one they were absorbed into Tails. He transformed into Turbo Tails, but it wasn't done. Coupled with the power of the Master Emerald still inside him, he felt the power grow.

The Chaos Emeralds had been created by the Master Emerald after Turbo's death, in order to help keep the balance of power. All together, along with the new Emeralds created nearly ten years ago, the power was huge.

It was staggering, more then anyone had had since the beginning of time. And it wasn't even the pinnacle of power that anyone could achieve now that the Super Emeralds were back.

Turbo Tails changed yet again, his blue cape changing into a red one, his eyes turning from green to red as well. His back was facing Shadow.

"Tails?" Shadow wondered, looking at the changed Tails.

"In a way," he answered. His voice was different. It seemed, more experienced, and their was a darker edge to his tone.

"Turbo then?" Shadow suggested, not wavering a step.

"In a way," he answered again. "I am…the pure mixture of Tails and Turbo. You can call me Titan Tails."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Shadow asked, folding his arms behind his back.

"I'm not really sure. I have…conflicting emotions. I feel like either destroying whatever I can lay my hands on, or maybe…" a smile crept upon Titan Tails' face, though Shadow could not see it, "Or maybe starting a garden."

"I would call those conflicting issues myself as well," Shadow said, still waiting patiently. "And what of Tails and Turbo? Where are they?"

"I told you, I am their mixture," Titan Tails answered, turning around to stare at Shadow. Shadow nearly flinched, feeling the powerful gaze that he let out.

"I don't think that's true. I think there's something else to it. The Master Emerald has a copy of Turbo's spirit in it. If you were truly a mixture, you would be more on Turbo's thinking. Also, I do not believe Tails is a destructive person. I believe that someone, or something, else is in there with him. Why don't you show yourself?" Shadow asked, taking a step forward and trying to match Titan Tails glare.

"So it seems you've uncovered something. Yes, Turbo was not only hurt physically after his fight with the Chaos Creatures. Their leader implanted his own soul into Turbo's as well," Titan Tails laughed. "I am him, this power has awoken me!" He laughed maliciously.

"I know. Morgan's told me a lot about the legend of the Emeralds. However, I also learned of a way to stop you," Shadow said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Hah! I can not be defeated!" Titan Tails laughed, "And so you know, my real name is Abyss."

"Alright then Abyss. Try this then," Shadow said, stepping forward and bringing up his hand, palm outwards to Abyss' forehead.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow bellowed. Energy erupted from his hand, surrounding himself and Abyss.

0000000000

Shadow stood omnipresent in the void. Abyss was a Chaos Creature. He looked just like Chaos 0.

Before him stood two kitsunes, looking remarkably alike. One had green eyes while the other had light blue, and the green eyed one was wearing a blue cape.

The omnipresent Shadow spoke. "This is the only way to defeat Abyss and banish him back to the Chaos Dimension. Turbo, Tails, you must defeat him."

"Alright then. I was able to defeat me, mostly, by myself with his whole army as well. I think we can beat him, don't you Tails?" Turbo smirked, looking at his counterpart.

Tails sighed, looking about himself slowly, "I don't…feel any different…"

"Of course you don't. You assumed that you were a mixture of true Tails and myself. I never exerted that much influence on you. I gave you courage when you needed it, but mostly I just watched. The only time I did anything to big was when you fought Metal Sonic. You didn't have enough experience fighting hand-to-hand. I wanted to help," Turbo answered.

"Sorry to break up this reunion. But I believe I have two foxes to destroy," Abyss cackled. His arms flew forward to hit the two.

He missed. Turbo ducked downwards, and Tails flew up. Turbo launched himself forward, his cape billowing behind him as Chaos Energy built up in his hand. He slammed it forward and it caused Abyss to fall backwards.

"Blast him Tails!" Turbo shouted.

"I don't know how!" Tails shouted back, coming back down to the ground. Abyss became liquid, and oozed his way towards the two.

"Concentrate Tails! I know you can do it!" Turbo said reassuringly. The ever omnipresent Shadow continued to watch the fight.

"R-right," Tails shouted. Suddenly Abyss shot up, surrounding Tails in a sphere of himself.

"I will destroy you!" Abyss shouted, as he began to constrict and press in on Tails. Turbo could only watch, helpless to do anything for he would end up killing Tails as well.

"Focus Tails!" Turbo shouted. Tails looked about wildly, becoming less and less able to move as Abyss began to suffocate him.

"Chaos…BLAST!" Tails bellowed, using the last of the air he had to shout. Red energy swirled from him, blasting Abyss into tiny pieces, scattering him everywhere.

Tails fell to the ground, breathing deeply. Turbo walked up to him, unhooked his cape, and draped it across Tails.

"Remember Tails, you _are_ the Chosen One. It didn't matter that I was with you or not. You'll finally defeat the Chaos Creatures, sooner or later," Turbo smiled, then floated into the air above Tails, glowing a green color.

"Chaos Rain!" Turbo shouted. Tails, since he was right under Turbo, did not succumb to the attack. The pieces of Abyss began to sizzle in the green rain of chaos energy, and Turbo did as well. It stopped, and both Turbo and Abyss were gone.

Tails tripped backwards, his sense of direction suddenly thrown off, going from laying on the ground to standing up. Turbo's cape was still with him. The Chaos Emeralds appeared one by one, falling with a chime on the ground. Shadow stood in front of him, and brought down his hand.

"You okay?" he asked, helping Tails up.

The now blue eyed Tails nodded, as the Master Emerald appeared, in the midst of the dropped Chaos Emeralds.

The Chosen One, Tails, hooked the cape from Turbo around his neck, gathered a few of the Chaos Emeralds with Shadow, along with the Master Emerald, and followed after Shadow, back to the others, not saying a word

0000000000

"It's ready. We cloned him, and our scientists predict we'll have enough to make new ones soon enough," a white clad scientist said to a long, blonde haired woman who was standing in front of a pod.

The pod was filled with a slightly murky, green water. In there, a hedgehog Mobian was floating there, connected to a breathing device, eyes closed.

"Excellent," the woman said, smiling while looking at the inhabitant of the tube. "Wake him."

0000000000

Alright. What do you people think? Any guesses of what this mysterious hedgehog in the tube is? You're going to get a kick out of who this woman is.

Next part.


	5. Breaking Point

The Chaos Control Part V

Breaking Point

Metal and Mecha Sonic blasted through the sky. Metal Sonic was sensing the Chaos Emeralds, and they were getting closer.

The two hovered down over the barren desert landscape, in front of the hidden entrance of Eggman's hidden base.

A slight hiss was heard, and the door opened in front of them, rising up from the sand.

"Metal!" the familiar voice of Amy sounded out, her mallet over her shoulder. She stalked out into the harsh sunlight, and squinted a little from the brightness.

She paused, looking at Mecha Sonic. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Metal.

"Yes," Metal Sonic began, "This is Sonic…He was robotisized. I don't know how to turn him back to normal."

"I am Mecha Sonic. Awaiting orders," Mecha Sonic stated, standing rigidly still.

"He doesn't remember anything either," Metal Sonic sighed. Amy nodded and led them into the base, where the door closed behind them and was covered by sand again.

In the lab room of the base, Robotnik was standing with Metal and Mecha now, the others, excluding Tails, Cream, and Café, were also gathered around.

"Can you reverse it Doctor?" Shadow wondered.

"I…don't know. I was never able to finish the machine myself. I don't know how the process works," Ivo answered, shaking his head sadly.

"I can do it," a new voice said. Everyone turned around. Tails, still wearing Turbo's cape, came walking in, holding the black Super Emerald.

Everyone was silent as Tails stood in front of Mecha Sonic. The Super Emerald glowed under the Chosen One's touch.

Energy crackled from Tails, and began to enter Mecha Sonic. Slowly, Mecha Sonic was turning back to normal.

Metal melted into flesh, organs replaced circuitry, and then, Sonic stood there, no longer a robot. He fell backwards, unconscious. Metal Sonic caught him and placed him down carefully.

Everyone looked at Tails, who turned without a word, and walked back out of the room again, his cape fluttering behind him.

0000000000

"Prepare for launch," Julian Kintobar shouted to his Shadow cyborgs. He had wasted to much time already, he'd have to wait later for a new Super Emerald to power the Robotisizer.

The Shadow cyborgs and old Eggman robots scrambled to prepare. One by one, the Eggman fleet that never was launched, flying over the mountains and into the unsuspecting world, poised for take-over.

0000000000

The tube with the hedgehog Mobian began to drain slowly, and soon the mist on the tube was the only thing stopping someone from a clear view. The tube then hissed as it was raised, and the inhabitant stood up shakily, looking around.

He was fully grown, thanks to the genetic tampering, and his fur was a brilliant blue. His fur was dropped downwards from the liquid in the tube, and he shook himself slightly, to get dry.

His mouth opened, then closed, attempting to speak.

"Your name is Sonic Clone I. You are the first of a biological army for S.O.A.H.C. S.O.A.H.C. is an organization for the advancement of humans. You will obey all orders given," the woman lowered her sunglasses, her blue eyes peering into the Sonic clone's green ones.

The Sonic clone stood, transfixed, then nodded, "Yes. I will do whatever you order me to do."

"Excellent. You will refer to me as…" a slight pause, and the woman took off her sunglasses and placed them in her pocket, "Maria."

0000000000

"Julian has launched the fleet," Metal Sonic informed, stepping away from the computer console on the wall.

A moan from the corner, and everyone turned. Sonic was beginning to wake up, having been placed on an old mattress they found. He stood up, holding his head in his hands.

"Sonic?" Amy wondered, stepping forward, "Are you okay?"

Sonic opened his eyes, and his right hand felt along over his head. "My halo's gone…It wasn't a dream…" Sonic groaned again, "I almost forgot what it was like being alive."

Tails came into the room, and he headed straight for Sonic.

"Tails…It's good to see you again," Sonic mumbled, standing shakily up. Tails gave a slight smile and nodded.

The two old friends stared at each other for a minute.

"So…" Sonic began, looking slightly downcast now, "You know now. What you're going to need to do?"

Tails nodded once more.

Knuckles coughed, "Not to seem insensitive or anything, but we do have a problem on our hands. Julian's almost to Westopolis. Army forces are engaging in battle as we speak."

"You're right Knuckles," Sonic took a step forward, and almost fell. "It looks like the world needs saving once again."

"But who's going?" Rouge wondered, looking at everyone.

"I will go," Metal Sonic volunteered, stepping forward. "It will help me amend for what I have done in the past."

"Shadow and me our going, no doubt about that," Amy smiled, clasping her hands on her husband's shoulder. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm coming too!" Chatrol shouted, stepping forward and standing next to his parents.

"I want to help too then!" both Vert and Cappi said enthusiastically.

"No!" Knuckles and Rouge yelled, turning to their kids. "The only reason Chatrol may be going is because he's an Ultimate Life Form. You're both only six."

"I'm coming," Cream spoke up, looking over at Tails.

"Then I am coming as well," Tails answered, returning Cream's gaze and smiling.

"I'm coming!" Sonic shouted, taking a step forward and falling over.

"No Sonic. You're still to weak. You need to rest and recover your strength," Knuckles said, shaking his head.

"Knuckles, Rouge, are you coming?" Amy wondered, looking at the two.

"As much as we want to, no. We need to watch our kids, and we'll watch Café and Sonic as well," Rouge smiled. "After all, we are getting older. We can't fight as well as we used to be able to."

"I shall stay as well. I am only human, and my reflexes are not what they used to be," Robotnik spoke up. Everyone nodded.

"Right. We'll be taking the Chaos Emeralds and the one Super Emerald we can use too," Shadow said. Tails frowned, and without warning, picked up the clear Super Emerald.

It pulsed with power, and soon, Tails put it down.

"Umbra is gone now," he said simply.

Omega had been quiet, strangely enough. In front of him was Eggman, though Chatrol had told him he wasn't Eggman anymore. Should he go with the others?

"Omega has decided…That I will stay and help protect the ones here," Omega volunteered, standing up, and looking at Chatrol.

"Thanks Omega. So are we going?" Chatrol wondered, grinning at the adults.

The ones going surrounded themselves in a group, the two Super Emeralds and the fourteen Chaos Emeralds surrounding them. Then, Amy, Chatrol, Shadow, and Tails all shouted out, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

0000000000

Richard Peterson crawled through the ventilation shaft, wondering if he would get out of this alive. He hadn't eaten in nearly a day, and he didn't have nearly enough ammunition to blast his way out of here. Besides, the ship he was on was thousands of feet in the air.

His eyes darted back and forth. He was getting low on bullets. He kept finding smaller robots in the shaft with him, and had to take them out before they could report back to base. Things were looking grim, but Peterson was not one to give up and go quietly.

The ship rocked suddenly, taking a hit.

0000000000

"What the hell hit us? We're to high up for ground assault and non of those planes have gotten through!" Julian roared, turning around and demanding an answer from a nearby Shadow android.

"Chaos Emeralds detected, also, two Super Emeralds have been detected," the computerized voice of the Shadow android answered.

"Damn it! Prepare to fire all lasers in a wide disbursal. Get our ships out of range," Julian Kintobar ordered. A scramble to prepare his orders.

"A sixth of the fleet has been destroyed," the computer told Kintobar. "Estimated time for safe fire…Ten minutes." Another explosion rocked the main ship.

"Army fighter planes have gotten in, They're adding to the destruction," a Shadow android reported.

"Any of you robots who can, get out there and fight!" Julian bellowed, pointing towards the door that would eventually lead to the airlock. The robots and Shadow androids marched to obey his orders.

0000000000

Shadow C stood warily outside a large building. It was an old, abandoned G.U.N. base, no longer run by the organization, and hadn't been for ten or so years. Shadow C sensed a Super Emerald, one that was powering the building.

He floated forward on his Air Shoes, moving quickly and quietly across the dead grass, jumping through a window, spreading glass shards everywhere.

The alarm sounded out suddenly, blaring loudly across the building. Shadow C found himself surrounded by a group of soldiers, all holding a gun aimed at him.

"Heh," Shadow C grinned, spin dashing forward and slamming into a soldier, grabbing the gun from him and firing at the others, all in one quick movement.

He switched that gun for an unused one and ran down the hallway, mowing down the other guards and making his way into the center of the building.

0000000000

"It seems we have a guest Sonic Clone…Take care of him," Maria ordered, turning sharply to the Sonic clone. They were in a new room, one full of lab equipment, were other clones of Sonic was being prepared.

"Of course Maria," Sonic Clone answered, taking a small bow and dashing out the door. He now had sneakers much like Sonic's, ones that were immune to the friction his speed caused.

0000000000

"Ready to fire," the computer told Kintobar.

"Then fire!" he roared. The ship could not take to much more of the barrage. A humming sound came about, and then a high pitched whine could be heard from the control room, lasting for about ten seconds, then stopping.

It was eerily calm then after that, Kintobar heard nothing. Not a sound could be detected.

Click.

Julian Kintobar turned on his heel, seeing Richard Peterson holding his gun up at him. The control room was deserted of robots, Kintobar having ordered all of them out to fight earlier.

"You captured my men, and commandeered the fleet meant for G.U.N. I'm not going to let you get away with this," Peterson growled, drawing closer to Julian.

"Hah! Meant for G.U.N. How arrogant you are," Kintobar laughed, his eyes dancing with a mad glee. "This fleet was built by the genius that is Eggman, my father. If it's meant for anyone, it's meant for me."

"You're Eggman's son huh? Then this will be even more worth it," Peterson smiled, aiming the gun.

Kintobar burst out laughing, an insane laugh of a mad man who has finally cracked. Richard Peterson paused, seeing the genius clutch his gut, continuing with that mind numbing laugh.

That shrill of laughter seemed to last forever, pounding through Peterson's mind.

And then it stopped quiet suddenly. A very large explosion rocked the ship, and with a pitching sensation, both men realized it had begun to fall…

0000000000

Alright, I know this is a little bit shorter then my other ones, but I wanted to end it here. A fight is gearing up between the Shadow Cyborg and the Sonic Clone. And this woman is named Maria? Could it be?

Thanks for the reviews.

Species

Overtaken

Allow

(for)

Human

Conquest

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	6. The Chaos Cometh

The Chaos Control

Part VI. The Chaos Cometh

"We need to be careful! People are in this ship!" Cream shouted, riding on Super Metal Sonic's back. They were flying over a particular ship. They could see large lasers fire from the main ship not to long ago, and Cream hoped Tails was alright.

"Affirmative," Super Metal Sonic nodded, blasting into the ship and landing. Quickly the two located the men.

"We've come to rescue you! Everyone be calm!" Cream shouted as she opened the door. All the G.U.N. soldiers gave a hearty cheer, not caring about G.U.N., the fact Cream was considered an enemy, or that Super Metal Sonic stood there.

"I shall start Chaos Controlling them to the ground. You will stay here until I finish, then I shall get you," Metal Sonic said quickly in his robotic voice, striding forward before getting an answer. He warped, disappearing with about five people.

Super Metal Sonic kept this up, and Cream stood in front of the room, looking back and forth nervously.

Soon she could hear something, and several Eggman Badniks and Shadow Androids appeared.

"Oh no! I have to stop them!" Cream said defiantly. Super Metal Sonic needed to bring the people to safety first. Cream would have to stop the bad guys.

She pulled out a whistle and grinned sheepishly at the robots and androids, who were slowly approaching.

She blew into it, a shrill whistle so high, no human or Mobian could hear it.

But it was answered.

Almost as if they had been flying for days to get where they needed, Hero Chao after Hero Chao began to appear, pouring through the vents, blasting through hallways, and just seeming to teleport there.

One of them took the lead, the obvious leader, signified by a red bow tie on his neck. He smiled and ordered something sharply in his Chao language.

"Get 'em Cheese!" Cream shouted. The Chaos charged.

The bad guys never stood a chance.

0000000000

"Two people are in there…I can sense them," Turbo Tails muttered, as he, Hyper Amy, Hyper Shadow, and Hyper Chatrol flew around the main ship, having easily countered the lasers.

"Then we should go and help them!" Chatrol shouted, ready to fly towards the ship.

"Yes…we should…" Shadow said. The original Ultimate Life Form and his son flew off into the ship.

0000000000

"You're insane!" Richard Peterson shouted at Julian Kintobar as the ship was falling. Kintobar continued laughing. Peterson had lost his gun, and he was holding unto a bolted down chair.

Julian was standing on the main screen, as the ship went nose forward towards the ground.

"Chaos Control!" the two men heard, seeing Shadow and Chatrol appear, still in their Hyper Forms.

The hedgehogs overlooked the men, of course, Shadow and Chatrol didn't recognize Peterson, but they did know Kintobar.

Shadow sighed, and looked over at his son. With a nod, the two Hyper hedgehogs grabbed the humans and warped them done to the ground with the underlying military forces, then appeared back in the air.

The main ship was still coming down, and fast.

Hyper Amy and Turbo Tails now accompanied them, and the four focused, willing their power upwards, and, thanks to the power they wielded, warped the ship to a safe point, in the desert where Eggman's base lie.

0000000000

Bam! The last enemy was defeated by Cream's Chao Army, and Super Metal Sonic had finished Chaos Controlling the former G.U.N. soldiers.

"Are you alright?" Metal Sonic asked. Cream nodded, then she was on the robot's back again. They warped, appearing by the hedgehogs and Tails.

Tails held unto his wife now, and all but Shadow Chaos Controlled back to the base. Reluctantly, Shadow warped to the ground and returned to his normal form, and began to converse with the army.

0000000000

"Omega wins again! Take that inferior life forms!" E-123 shouted happily, doing his version of a victory dance. His two opponents sat beside him, looking at him oddly.

"Calm down…" Vert muttered, holding his game controller and looking at his sister, Cappi, for a moment.

"Yah, it's just a game…" Cappi sighed.

0000000000

It was a ripple…only that…a ripple.

It was in the south, on another continent entirely then where our heroes were. It was a small echidna village, and the only two visitors there were smiling down upon a small girl, who then walked off, healed from her injuries.

"I'm glad we found this village Chaos," Tikal smiled, looking at the thatched roofs and simple life style.

Chaos merely gave a nod. He seemed uneasy, though even he didn't know why.

There had been one odd thing when they came to this place nearly eight years ago. A powerful gem was enshrined at the center, and both Tikal and Chaos could sense it's power. They knew it was a Super Emerald, but the legend had been told so many times before, translated so much, that Tikal knew nothing of it.

Chaos, however, knew all about. He had been a grunt when the first Chaos Creatures attacked Earth. He had been a powerful warrior, and had become high in the ranks.

Though he began to doubt, him, a Chaos Creature! He saw the fear…the emotions, the love from the humans and the Mobians. He rebelled.

Chaos had joined the great kitsune hero Turbo in the final fight, and gave him the knowledge of how to send them back, and how to create the Emeralds.

Turbo, with his new ally, defeated the Chaos Creatures and sealed them back into their dimension, leaving Chaos in his, asking him to reside over the newly made Master Emerald. Chaos agreed, and Turbo placed a copy of his own spirit into the Master Emerald, should his knowledge ever be needed.

Chaos knew that the Super Emeralds coming back meant that the seal the first legendary hero had placed was fading, that sometime, the Chaos Creatures would return. He didn't know that they would appear here.

It happened suddenly, a rift in the dimensions, shattering a house and killing it's occupants. Chaos Creatures, a few looking like Chaos, some like the varying froms of Chaos up to Chaos 3 stormed out, ravaging the small village.

"Chaos! What…What's happening?" Tikal shouted, as the Chaos Creatures pushed forward, meeting little resistance as they made their way to the center.

Chaos merely let out a roar and grabbed Tikal, rushing to the center with speeds he had only reached once before, getting to the Super Emerald first. He connected with Tikal telepathically, and Tikal nodded, grabbing the Super Emerald.

"H-…help…me…" a small voice whined. The Chaos Creatures were gaining, it was a matter of seconds.

A young echidna boy was trying to crawl up the steps, his right arm missing, blood gushing from it in a warm flow.

"Chaos! We have to help him!" Tikal shouted. Chaos nodded and wrapped his arm around the Super Emerald, the grabbed the young echidna boy and Tikal, and in a flash, warped away, leaving the Chaos Creatures very angry.

0000000000

Shadow sighed. He had finally done everything he needed to do with the military. It was that part of the hero bit that greatly annoyed Shadow, but it was part of the "job."

He focused, then Chaos Controlled to the base in the desert, back into the waiting arms of his family and friends.

Appearing there, he was startled to find no one in the main room. Letting the Chaos Emeralds he had with him, three, drop, he headed through a door, where he saw all of them, excluding the still disabled Sonic, Cream, and the kids gathered around something.

"Move it! I can't do this with a crowd breathing down my neck!" Robotnik growled. Immediately, everyone but Tails had moved away, as the kitsune was helping the doctor.

Shadow noticed Chaos and Tikal and headed over to Amy for information, trying to see what was on the table.

"Chaos and Tikal just appeared…They had a Super Emerald with them…Apparently the village they were in was attacked…By the Chaos Creatures…They brought a young echidna boy with them. He's missing his right arm. He's lost a lot of blood, and Tails and Robotnik are trying to save him," Amy explained quickly to her husband. Shadow merely nodded and continued looking.

Tails and Robotnik were working frantically, medical supplies and IV lines were hooked up into the young echidna, he couldn't be more then seven years old.

Working on a smaller table, Metal Sonic was putting parts together, pausing every now and then to consult his mental blueprint. He was building a replacement robotic arm for the boy.

0000000000

"I found it," Shadow Cyborg chuckled as he stepped into the room where the Super Emerald powered the base. The room was large, about twenty feet by fifteen feet. The Super Emerald was in the center, a tube over it, and wires from it connecting in various places.

The walls were unfinished, wires and tubes sticking up everywhere, giving off a spark or hiss of gas now and then. Shadow C stepped forward and punched easily through the tubing and reached for the Super Emerald.

"Hiya!" Shadow C heard suddenly. A kick from nowhere sent him reeling, and he found himself pinned against the wall, his gun clattering to the floor.

Sonic Clone stood over him, his foot pressed against Shadow C's chest.

"You're not going to get this Emerald. Maria told me to stop you," Sonic C growled, pressing harder into Shadow C's chest.

Shadow C grunted, bring his arms up and grabbing unto Sonic's leg, trying to push it back.

Wham! A punch from Sonic Clone sent the Shadow copy back down, his head bouncing against the wall. He was in a daze when Sonic Clone lifted him up and threw him clear across the room.

He collided and stood up shakily, and heard a click.

He saw Sonic Clone holding up Shadow C's gun from earlier, looking down to the intruder.

"Don't even try it," Sonic Clone growled.

Shadow C dove for the Super Emerald, bullets now punching into the walls, breaking open a tube and sending a thick cloud into the room, obscuring their sights.

Shadow C gripped the Super Emerald, and pain erupted around his body.

He cried in agony as he clutched his burned hand, wondering why he could not grab the Super Emerald.

The fog cleared slightly, and he saw with horror, metal. His hand was a robot one.

He wasn't the original Shadow, he realized. He was merely a cyborg.

A loud bang, a thud, and then Shadow Cyborg Version 1 was offline, terminated, his brain case damaged due to a projectile.

0000000000

Julian Kintobar laughed manically as the military led him away. Discreetly, he activated a device on his person, and a signal went upwards to Space Colony ARK.

In the control room for Space Colony ARK, the room where Eggman, and Shadow had placed the Chaos Emeralds in the Eclipse Cannon slots that seemed so long ago, a shining Super Emerald was placed in the center slot, charging the cannon as green energy erupted on it, activating it and slowly turning to it's target…

0000000000

"Will he live?" Tikal asked Robotnik and Tails as they brought the unconscious echidna lad into a recovery room.

Robotnik paused, then turned to face Tikal.

"He's in a state of shock. Hopefully that will wear off soon. He'll probably be unconscious for a few days, then there's the mental problem. He's going to wake up in a strange place, with a new, different arm. Plus, all his family and nearly everyone he knew are going to be gone," Robotnik said, laying it out and sighing.

Tikal merely nodded. "I'll stay with him then…Maybe I can explain things when he wakes up."

"Just out of curiosity, what is his name?" Robotnik wondered.

Tikal paused, thinking, "Well…The tribe doesn't usually give names until they reach puberty. Otherwise they're known as, 'The Son of…' or 'The Daughter of…'. I suppose I should give him a name then…How about…Hermes. Yes, that works nicely. Hermes."

The robotic, graying genius nodded. Hermes it would be then.

0000000000

"A cyborg huh? Interesting. It seems Eggman had been busy," the girl who called herself Maria muttered as Sonic Clone reported what he had stopped. "And the Super Emerald is still intact?"

"Yes Maria. It is still intact. Is their anything else you wish for me to do?" Sonic Clone asked eagerly.

"Yes…I have a place you need to visit. I want you to kill everyone there," Maria grinned. She handed Sonic Clone a map, who looked at it and nodded. It seemed to be desert everywhere around the map, but a bright red 'X' marked where he needed to go.

Well…Sorry for the long update, but I hope you guys liked this part! Since Team Unlikely is now done, for now, I want to develop this even more, put I should be coming out with smaller fics now and then, and I still plan on a Teen Titans fic sooner or later.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles. However the idea of events and story idea are mine, and may not be used without permission from me.

Officiallyness, no?


End file.
